Sonny Joon
Sonny is a very mysterious character that Nancy has a habit of following all around the world. Secret of the Scarlet Hand In 2002, Nancy explores her new desk as an intern at Beech Hill Museum in Washington D.C. and uncovers a notebook of doodles by "Hurricane Sonny", as Sonny had been the previous intern. It is also clear that he is obsessed with Koko Kringle bars, has a passion for aliens and preferred to write about how they abducted the Mayans and then artistically depict this instead of doing any actual work. He writes about wanting to produce an adventure game called "Temple in the Sky". Henrik mentions later in the game that he is very afraid of the coatimundi, who he depicts as the "Koko Kringle Bandit". Ransom of the Seven Ships Sonny works at the Monkey Research Center some time before it closes down in 2004 and leaves copies of his Research Notes behind for anyone who wants to study them at the resort. . Danger by Design In 2006, Nancy discovers yet another desk full of Koko Kringle bars and odd doodles, this time in Paris, France at Minette's House of Design. The computer desktop also reveals that Sonny Joon had previously worked there. A sticky note near a Koko Kringle advertisement says "Buy 200!". The newspaper that appears if Nancy fails to stop the paint bomb reveals that 200 boxes of Koko Kringles were delivered to the moulin around Christmastime of '04. Sonny writes about Minette recieving dead flowers, which Heather says happend the month before Nancy replaced him. The Phantom of Venice Sonny is actually in Venice at the same time Nancy is in 2008, working as a Carnevale Apprentice at Maschere di Rovati (this information is revealed in The Captive Curse). He witnesses the stakeout of the phantom and the newspaper the next day says that he saw the phantom preparing to flee. Helena meets him some time before she meets Nancy and writes about him in her notebook: "Weirdest American I ever met. Glasses forever halfway down his nose due to thick heavy lenses. Spiked, unnaturally colored hair (green and pink that day). Compulsive doodler. Very observant, very smart, very hyper. Is determined to find work on the International Space Station because he's already held (and lost) every job there is on Earth. Probably wasn't exaggerating. Was on his way to the Caribbean." Secrets Can Kill: Remastered According to the Paseo del mar High School library catalogue, Sonny has written a book titled "Are We Alone in the Universe?". It is also visible on a shelf, but Nancy cannot look at it. It appeared on a shelf in the original game, but was written by someone called Burke or Gray. Shadow at the Water's Edge The guest records state that a "Joon" stayed in Nancy's room before, but it was not known whether this was Sonny Joon or not. During the Where's Sonny? contest, Her Interactive mentioned he had been to Kyoto, most likely confirming that it was him. The Captive Curse In 2011, Nancy finds Sonny's resume in Karl Weschler's office. It states that he has also worked with Kingston University's archaeological team in Memphis, Egypt (however, there is strangely no evidence of this when Nancy joins the team) and at Science of Tomorrow Today in Colorado Springs (hence Mason using a mousepad with his field research notes design on it). He had also worked for Krolmeister, Paranormal Tours in Salem, Mystery Cruises in Miami and been a DJ Intern for The Wolf Show in Chicago. Tomb of the Lost Queen In 2012, Jamila El-Dine has pamphlets from S.P.I.E.D., or Special Phenomenon Investigators - Extraterrestrial Division, that she got from Sonny Joon. Appearantly, after losing every job in existence, Sonny decided to become an entreprenuer and make his own. He now has a class called "Are You Alien or Alie-out?" and is the Chief Exobiologist of SPIED. Jamila also has his second book, "Visitors From the Skies", and Nancy can read some of it. Jamila tells Nancy that Sonny has spoken to the Annunaki and that they are coming to Earth. Jamila eventually confesses that her belief in aliens was just a ruse, and a letter from Sonny says that she was not a member of SPIED, but she still knows that Sonny is "special" somehow. She also says that he will find Nancy when the time is right. The Shattered Medallion Other Photos